Computing devices have become more commonly used to help people take control of their lives. For example, computing devices help people remember dates, schedule tasks, perform everyday functions, and the like. Voice control of such computing devices may be helpful because it may allow people to interact with the computing devices without having to physically type or enter commands. Often, people are on the move, and the use of voice control allows them to activate the computing device in order to provide a command. Speech processors associated with such voice control computing devices may use generalized models to understand what was spoken. However, people speak and communicate in many different ways (with a wide variety of different speech patterns). Because of this, the accuracy of the speech processors associated with such voice control computing devices may vary. Some people with a first speech pattern or vocabulary may see highly accurate results, while other people with a second speech pattern or vocabulary may see less accurate results.
Furthermore, people may find these voice control computing devices to be inconvenient. The voice control computing devices generally require a certain degree of deliberate action on the part of the user. For example, the user may be required to press a button, start an application, or otherwise interact with the voice control computing device. In some circumstances, such as when a person's hands are occupied, it may not be possible for a person to perform these deliberate actions. An intelligent device would not call for a person to change his or her behavior in order to obtain the benefits of voice control. What is needed is a device that helps a person in his or her everyday life and that improves speech recognition based upon knowledge about the person and what his or her interests are without forcing the person to change his or her behavior.